The Downside of Online Gaming
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: All McGee wanted to do was play a few hours of online gaming...


**I was startled to see that the NCIS/SPN category lacked Sam and McGee stories, so I started writing this. Then, Palmer wanted to make an appearance and soon Tony and Dean wandered into my imagination, so that's how this came to be.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reading, I hope you enjoy this, and I do not own these characters.**

**See ya!**

* * *

"_It's too quiet_," Flyboy78 whispered as he and his friends stepped into the cave. "_Something's up_."

"_Here, I have some Witchstone_," Gremlin79 announced reaching into his Sorcerer's robes.

"_Don't light that_," Bookworm83 hissed, turning to face Gremlin. "_We don't know what's down there, and I'd really like it if our position wasn't given away by your light_."

_"Sorry,_" Gremlin muttered pulling his hand away from his robes. "_Should we continue?"_ he asked nervously, looking between his two companions.

"_Unsheathe your weapons,"_ Flyboy commented softly taking his sword from his scabbard. "_Keep an eye out,"_ he advised and the others nodded as the small group started deeper into the cave.

"_I can't see a fricking thing_," Gremlin whined quietly.

"_There's nothing_," Bookworm replied under his breath, using his Khajiit's night vision to see in front of them. "_Calm down."_

_ "Well, we aren't all…"_

_"Shut up," _Flyboy hissed and the two fell silent. "_Something's coming."_

They readied themselves for a fight, but were startled when a familiar voice said, "_Are you guys seriously still playing this game?"_

"_Tony?"_

_ "Nope, I'm SunRise68, I guess,"_ SunRise said walking towards them. Gremlin threw caution to the wind and brought his Witchstone to life, revealing an Orc walking towards them. "_Did you know I had to create a frigging profile just to get a hold of you? Why aren't you two answering your phones?"_

_"We're questing, D…SunRise,"_ Gremlin said sullenly.

"_Palmer? Seriously? You're online name is Gremlin79? I knew that nickname would rub off on you,"_ SunRise retorted laughing. "_Though, I see McGeek didn't rub off on Flyboy over there."_ He nodded towards the elf standing in between Gremlin and Bookworm.

"_What do you want Tony?"_ Flyboy asked testily.

"_Gibbs needs us back at the naval yard in fifteen minutes. You too, Palmer._"

"_Okay, let's just…"_

"_Sam, you down here?"_ a new voice said and an Argonian headed towards them. "_You do realize games like this are…"_ the Argonian trailed off when he noticed the group standing around Bookworm. "_I see you've made some little geek friends."_

_"What do you need…? CrazyHunter? Really?"_

_ "I thought it fit," _CrazyHunter79 replied shrugging_. "Get the lead out. Bobby called and we need to get back to his place pronto."_

"_And you decided to create a profile online to tell me this?"_ Bookworm asked slowly.

"_Nope, I already had this. Sup Gremlin."_

"_Hunter,"_ Gremlin greeted waving. "_It's nice to see you again. Did you clear out the skeletons in Bluecreek Cave?"_

"_Yes, but then I ran into a troll. That bitch was hard to kill."_

"_Tell me…"_

_ "Hey, we've got a case, Gremlin," _SunRise exclaimed waving his hands. "_You can catch up with your little friend later."_

"_Tony?" _Hunter said glancing over at the Orc.

"_Dean? Holy crap, how've you…?"_

"_Dean, about Bobby…?" _Bookworm asked sounded irritated.

"_Yeah, and I thought we had a case, DiNozzo,"_ Gremlin snapped glaring at the Orc.

"_Right, we should probably…"_ SunRise trailed off when a growl sounded from the back of the cave. "_What the hell was that?"_

"_Weapons ready!" _Flyboy shouted holding his sword up. The others followed suit, all standing in the line. "_Get ready!"_

"_Charge!"_ Gremlin yelled and sprinted forward.

"_Who the hell are you, Leroy Jenkins?" _Bookworm called after him as the group quickly chased after him and began battle with an army of trolls.

* * *

**Ten minutes later…**

_Gremlin79 has been slain_

_SunRise68 has been slain_

_CrazyHunter79 has been slain_

_Bookworm83 has been slain_

_Flyboy78 has been slain_

* * *

**P.S. Bonus points to those who can tell me what _SunRise_ is referencing in Tony's name :)**


End file.
